Poetry
by JasperSAYSrelax128
Summary: Poems written about when Edward left in New Moon. Bella's POV. I may possibly add more poems later on from different character's POV's.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

"The Florest Floor Never Felt So Welcoming"

He's gone.

I just kept repeating the words, not making sense of them.

Was it possible?

Could it happen?

It did.

Was it true?

Could it be true?

It was.

How would I live?

Could I live?

No.

The never ending words circled my mind.

He's gone.

He left.

He disappeared.

Who knew four words could kill?

Someone save me from the hate.

Someone save me from the pain.

Of living this life everyday.

_I don't want you._

You told me you loved me.

_I don't want you._

You told me you needed me.

_I don't want you._

You told me you would stay with me.

Was it all a lie?

I'll come with you.

_I don't want you to come with me._

You....don't.....want me?

_No._

The words were those of that on my grave.

Leaving to live, but what if they left, leaving nothing to live for?

Save me from this war.

Save me from this pain.

Save me from myself.

_I don't want you._

What words were just spoken?

_I don't want you._

Thank you for the reminder.

_I don't want you._

Thank you for the pain.

_I don't want you._

Thank you for the loss.

_I don't want you._

Can you hear me?

Silence.

Are you there?

Silence.

Can you feel my tears?

Silence.

The forest floor never felt so welcoming.

Why are you leaving, again?

_I don't want you._

By: Jennifer Henderson (JasperSAYSrelax128)

**REVIEW! whoever reviews and states the meaning of each line(except the ones in italics) and gets everything right, they win a chance to be mentioned as a character in my other story "The Good Left Undone".**


	2. Meaning

**HERE IS THE WINNER!**

I believe Bella is asking the forest surroundings if it bore witness to what  
Edward told her. It's like if a tree falls in the forest and no one is around  
to here it fall, does it make a noise? I think Bella was thinking if the  
trees and the forest floor where her tears were falling could they hear her  
pain, could they feel her pain, could they absorb and take away her pain?  
Maybe take away the words that Edward said to her. Absorb them, muffle them,  
take them away so she would not have to hear them again, listen to them again,  
feel them again. The forest floor was her insulation from his words. To save  
her from the echo of his words. Or to bury her in a cocoon of sadness and  
reminders.

"I don't want you". Are you sure? Was she sure? Could she keep on living  
without him. Was it worth living without him? The forest floor may be her  
grave, if life was not worth living. What did she have if Edward was not  
there. Can the forest hear her? Did it hear what Edward said? Is  
anyone/thing listening? Just because there is no answer doesn't mean it  
wasn't said. Just because it was said doesn't mean it was meant. They are  
just words. They are JUST words. They are just WORDS.

**Thank you, StarryEyedGlimmer! You got it exactly right. There were a couple people that were close, but this was right on the dot.**

**I am working on another poem for when Bella jumps off of the cliff. I'm not going to be doing a contest for that one, but I would like if you guys still took a guess at what you think it means, when I post it.**

**THANKS!**


	3. One Step Closer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Bella's POV when she is jumping off the cliff....this poem is about losing her MIND _not_ Edward.

One Step Closer

This pain, this suffering...where is my cure?  
There's only one thing of, I'm sure.

The adrenaline, the danger,  
When it comes to me, is no stranger.

The waves crash, the wind will course,  
The point of my sanity has no source.

One step closer, just take one more step...  
Whether my insanity or the cliff, I ran and leapt.

The water surged through me like ice,  
I haven't decided on which was nice.

One step closer...  
One step to the edge...

Tell me, now, where have you been?  
When you were with me I was happy then.

Maybe you're still here, just hiding in dark,  
The guilt, the pain, is sure to make a mark.

One step closer to free my bind...  
One step closer to retrieve my mind...

That one step dangles on a knife...  
It could save me, or end my life.

One step closer to the edge...  
And with that I jumped over the ledge.

It's done; It's over now.

**AN: Ok…I think that kind of sucked. Haha. REVIEW!**

**Like I said, at the end she's talking about her MIND not Edward.**


	4. I Know I'll Wake Soon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

This poem is about when Bella and Alice race to save Edward in Volterra. What if the Volturi ordered Bella to die then? Edward protected her and he was killed. That's what this is about.

I Know I'll Wake Soon

Protecting me,

Not saving you,

What would you say, now that you are gone?

Soon I know I'll wake from this dream.

Soon I'll be in your arms again.

But what if that promise was empty, what then?

I know you'll be there when I wake up,

Just sitting silently, because love was enough.

But why does this dream hurt so bad?

Why does the cold shriek?

Why do these tears fall freely?

Why cannot I not feel you in my arms?

The instrument of death smiles freely at his work,

The scythe falls, echoing the screams it took.

Your yells plead through my mind,

Run around my soul,

And remind me of what I once had.

Suddenly I know I'm not dreaming.

Please don't leave me, please don't go,

I begged them to let you stay,

But they answered no.

The scream builds in my chest, the sobs break through my throat,

Of all of the mistakes I've made, and all the sorrys I've wrote,

This was the worst.

Have I not told you to not strangle yourself?

Have I not told you to forget about me?

We would all be happy.

We would all be here.

Now the grass has dried up,

And the sun seems to die,

The instrument comes closer, wearing a devilish grin.

Now I am a wreck.

I cannot say I'm not happy

That I will be next.

**REVIEW? I would love it if you guys tried to decipher some of the hard lines and their meanings.**


	5. I Can't See Your Star

**This Poem starts out Bella talking to Charlie, and then Edward(your star part), and then Charlie again, and then the rest is Edward.**

I Can't See Your Star

You want me better.

I don't want to forget.

You want me back.

I want him back.

I fake a smile and don't believe,

That what once was will never be.

I can't see your star.

I can't see your star.

Hollow, empty, dead inside,

Would you rather believe the lie?

I'll fake a smile and won't believe,

For your sake, I do, can't you see?

Oh, lovely heroin addict, can't you see?

I bleed for you, as you once bled for me.

Now it's all just a dream.

Now I stand by the shallow window.

Now I look out, but...

I can't see your star.

I can't see your star.

And now it's all just a dream.

Maybe a sacrifice was made,

Maybe my death bed was delayed.

I hope, I begged, and I prayed,

Maybe you'd realize the mistake that you made.

But as I look out the shallow window...

I can't see your star.

I can't see your star.

No, baby, I can't see your star.

**Okay, for the people who are horrible with poetry:**

The lying part and smiling is Bella covering up her pain for Charlie. The "Your Star" part is Edward and everything good he brought to her, completing her. The window is the window in her bedroom, she's waiting for Edward to come through. That's the basics…


	6. I’ve Sold You Those Lies, All Wrong

**This is a song I wrote, from Edward's POV when he left Bella in New Moon. And the –pause- is when the guitar stops for a second, and the chorus follows. Basically I based the song sound on "FameInfamy" by Fall Out Boy.**

"I've Sold You Those Lies, All Wrong"

I'm a salesman, I'm selling you hurt, and lies.  
I'm a sinner, I'm causing you pain, and highs.  
I'm a mess, I'm giving you false, pretense.  
I am God's gift, here to here to take back, those moments.  
What have I done to you?  
Oh, baby, what I've done...

-pause-

You raise your head to the sky,  
And beg me to take back my lies.  
Oh, if I could I would baby,  
Don't live with denies.  
As much as you hurt, I hurt too,  
My body aches...for you.  
But what have I done?  
I've sold you those lies, all wrong.

And if I make one last regret,  
I will regret, leaving you. Whoa oh  
And if I take all my pain away,  
How would I do so…for yours, too? Whoa oh.  
There is one last simple solution...that I know...  
And you will be preaching the rights, and the wrongs, again, whoa ohhh...

Chorus:  
And if you raise your head to the sky,  
Will you beg me to take back my lies?  
Oh, and if I tell you I would If I could, babyyyy,  
Would you tell me you won't live with those denies?  
And as much as you hurt, I hurt too, whoa oh.  
But what have I done, for this song?  
I've sold you those lies, and I've done it, all wrong.

Bridge:  
Tell me baby, tell me baby, what have I done?  
I've done this all wrong, for the good of the song.  
Tell me baby, tell me baby, what have I done?  
I've killed this love for us, and I thought I had won…

But when you raise your head, to that bright blue sky,  
And you beg me to go with the truth and not my lies,  
Oh, and will I be able to tell you, I could if I would, babyyy,  
Will you tell me you won't live with those denies?  
And as much as you hurt, I hurt too. Whoa oh.  
But after all of this, what have I done?  
I've sold you those lies, baby, all wrong.  
I've sold you those lies, for the good of this song.  
I've sold you those lies, baby, and it turned out wrong.

-lighter music-

I'm a salesman, I'm selling you hurt, and lies.  
I'm a sinner, I'm causing you downs, and highs.  
I'm a mess, I'm giving you false, pretense.  
I am God's gift, here to here give you, what I lied with.

**I want to play it and record it with my friend singing…because I can't sing…lol**


	7. Hit the Lights

Disclaimer: My poem, nothing to do with Twilight. MINES.

Hit the Lights

Lock the door.

Hit the lights.

Take it out, shine it up.

Bring it down, cut it out.

Rip it back, bleed it out.

Fuck it up, put it down.

Start all over, cut it up.

Slice it now, bring it down.

Bleed it out, all for now.

Savage out, kill me how?

Bleed it up, slice it down.

Thrash it out, stab it up.

Love it now, scream it out.

Fuck it up, lick it down.

Kiss that bitch, kill her now.

Stow it up, put it down,

Bled it all, finished now.

Hit the lights.

Unlock the door.

Baby, you'll be back for more.


	8. My Love Poem

**Disclaimer: Fucking mine.**

"My Love Poem"

All the broken promises.

All the broken hearts.

All the fallen tears.

All threw it all, I had fears.

All the exchanged laughs.

All the little "I love you"s

All the frustrated sighs.

Was it all based on lies?

All the missing kisses.

All the absent touches.

All the replaced stitches.

How can you hurt me again?

All the broken promises.

All the broken hearts.

All the fallen tears.

And all the fucking re-starts.

Now my tears run dry.

Now my heart is empty.

Now the promises are lies.

You've got my blood on your sleeves and you're holding the knife.

**AN: Fuck that shit.**


	9. Vince

**To Vince**

Baby,  
I don't deserve your apologies,  
I don't deserve your love.  
I don't deserve anything given from above.  
I don't deserve your little smiles,  
Or your sweet-hearted remarks.  
But these little things are sure to leave an interesting kind of mark.

Baby,  
I don't deserve your thoughtfulness,  
I don't deserve your care.  
But baby an Angel like you is something that is often called quite rare.

Baby,  
I don't deserve these butterflies,  
Or the smiles you leave on myface.  
I don't deserve any of this but I hope that it stays.

Baby,  
I don't deserve this comfort feeling,  
I don't deserve this high.  
I don't deserve this happiness that never seems to die.

I screw up all the time,  
It's really nothing new.  
But baby,  
I musta done something right,  
Cuz baby,  
I got you.

**Love, Jen**


	10. I'm back

Hey Fanfiction…..I'm back. I know it's been a year since I've written but you wouldn't believe what I've been through. I'm going to start writing everything again…but first, I owe it to myself, and you guys to write this one story and finish it before I continue any of my other stories. If you have ever liked any of my stories, please I beg you show me the respect to read this story. It's about me and what I've been through. It would mean the world to me.

Please Don't Hurt Me by: Jennifer Lynn Henderson. "Jen"

I was gonna start this off "I never meant to fall in love", but really, the truth is I meant to, but never thought I actually would.

And no, I don't mean the middle school teeny bopper "OHHH I LOOOVEE YOUUU" boyfriend girlfriend love, I mean the serious commitment, the bond of being in love. Something none of the books, none of the movies or plays or shows or stories have ever done justice.

Fuck I've doused myself up with drugs, hurt myself over and over, physically abused myself and other people… I've tried everything I can to forget this love. This love is so strong it shakes me, it tortures me, it won't ever let me forget, no matter how hard I try or what I do. This is a type of love you won't find everywhere, something that will never leave you. It was the best thing of my life to feel it. Now it's become the worst thing I'm trying to forget. It haunts me. Because of this I will never be the same, never walk through the world with the same head on my shoulders, I will never have hope of finding another.

This is my fucking story…what I've been through this past year, and what I'm trying to face to this day. It may not end well.


End file.
